


First Supper

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Post Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Though, given the sporadic availability of edible foodstuffs across the dimensions, it shouldn’t be a shock, it’s not for several hours after being yanked back through the portal that Ford realizes he is ravenous.He ascends the stairs from the lab, paces to the kitchen, then stops short when he sees his brother sitting at the table, nursing a glass. “What are you doing awake?”
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	First Supper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromaticDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/gifts).



> **Prompt: Ford's first meal after returning to his home dimension?**
> 
> \--
> 
> What a great prompt! I had fun working on this one! Hope you enjoy!

Though, given the sporadic availability of edible foodstuffs across the dimensions, it shouldn’t be a shock, it’s not for several hours after being yanked back through the portal that Ford realizes he is ravenous. 

He ascends the stairs from the lab, paces to the kitchen, then stops short when he sees his brother sitting at the table, nursing a glass. “What are _you_ doing awake?”

Stanley raises an eyebrow. “Think you’re the only one who doesn’t sleep?”

In response, Ford turns to the pantry. “What did you do with all my food?!”

“What?” 

“I had _food_ here, Stanley! Nonperishables, granola bars, canned beans!”

“Uh, that was thirty years ago!”

“That’s why it’s called _nonperishable_!”

“I was _starving_!”

“So you _stole_ my food?”

“I was trying to survive long enough to bring you back!” Stanley pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers, then turns to the fridge. “If you’re hungry, we got some leftover pizza. It kinda tastes like that place that used to be next to the pawn shop. Remember? You always loved their sauce, or some crap?”

He produces a plate with several slices, and if Ford enjoys them, he turns away so his brother doesn’t see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> \--
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Gravity Falls  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
